1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to balls used in games such as baseball, softball, or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement in such balls which decreases the weight and hardness of the ball yet maintains good baseball-like performance characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseballs and softballs have been known for their injury and damage potential, and this is attributed mainly to their weight and hardness. While this characteristic of the balls has long been recognized, a satisfactory alternative "safe" ball has not previously been presented.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,589 a design for such a soft baseball is presented. A soft foam sphere is covered with a nylon outer layer to achieve a light and spongy ball. While this approach produces a yielding and forgiving ball, the baseball characteristics relating to performance, handling and feel have been sacrificed.
A more rigid version of a safe ball is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,170 where a structure of expanded polyethylene is formed and smoothed. This design achieves extraordinary lightness and durability, but the feel of the ball and any performance comparable to a baseball is again totally lost.